New Year's Eve
by KSAcquatica
Summary: AU: Spock has a list of resolutions he wants to complete before the day is done and he enlists the help of the dashing young deliveryman named Jim. Could they be what the other was missing? Based on the movie New Years Eve, not a crossover!


**New Year's Eve**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Star Trek or the plot of New Year's Eve, which inspired this fic.

So I have been feeling the holiday spirit and this story idea popped into my mind. For those of you who have seen New Year's Eve, you will probably get references and similarities but this fic is not going to be the same as the movie. if you haven't, don't worry because you don't really need to see the movie to understand this fic.

Prologue

Spock grabbed a hat and scarf before stepping out of his apartment. The weather report had stated it would be cold today, with a chance of snow as the day went on. As Spock stepped into the elevator he could see the stares his neighbors were giving him. Spock pressed against the side of the elevator, avoiding any unwanted contact. But his neighbors did not attempt to converse with him this morning. Spock was aware of what his neighbors thought of him. The believed him to be serious and unpleasant. They were all under the erroneous impression he believed himself superior to them. The elevator opened and Spock walked out without looking at any of the other elevator occupants.

He stepped into the cold New York air. His ears picked up sounds from everywhere. The hot dog stand two blocks away (he will never understand how humans derived enjoyment from the consumption of a paste of pigs intestines), multiple couples were discussing their evening plans and the sounds of cars and taxis seemed to be more abundant today.

December 31st

To Spock it seemed like any other day. But humans seemed to give it relevance. They viewed it as a chance to begin anew and forget the errors they may have made in the previous year.

After 10.2 minutes of walking, Spock arrived at his S.F.P building. He stepped into the lobby immediately feeling the change in temperature. Many people could not comprehend why a Vulcan would chose to inhabit in a place were heat was not abundant during the entire course of the year.

He stepped into the elevator along with the other workers. He recognized two individuals from the floor he worked on. He nodded in their direction and proceeded to stare forward. Shortly after passing the 14th floor, Spock heard one of his coworkers whisper,  
"He is so rigid. No wonder no one likes him."  
As a Vucan, Spock would never admit that those words were in any way offensive or that he paid attention to idle gossip. And yet, he could not completely ignore the words his colleagues used to describe him.

The elevator stopped at the 23rd floor and Spock stepped out as soon as the doors opened. He made his way toward his desk where he checked the messages on his padd. He responded to them promptly and began reading the new manuscripts that had been placed on his desk.

...

Outside of the S.F.P building Jim Kirk took off his helmet and parked his bike. He fought back the urge to shiver as a cold breeze blew in between the buildings trapping the cold air in the confined space. Instead he put his helmet under his arm and used his other hand to grab the packages he had to deliver.  
The breeze ruffled his hair as he opened the door and walked inside the building. He gave the lady at the front desk a bright smile. As he walked toward the elevators.  
"Wait! Hold the elevator!"  
Jim ran toward the elevator but the doors shut in his face.  
"Dammit!" Jim muttered as he pressed the button. It already sucked that he was working on New Year's Eve. Now he was going to be behind schedule. He was about to pull out his cell phone to text Bones when he heard the elevator ding. He let a few people go in before he squeezed inside.  
"What floor?"  
"Uh, 23rd please."

...

The sound of laughter made Spock look up from his desk. He quickly found the source of the noise. It was the delivery man with the golden hair talking to some of his female coworkers.

"So what are your new years resolutions? And can I be part of them?"

The women giggled. If Spock were not Vulcan, he would have rolled his eyes.  
But the man's comment sparked something within Spock. A feeling he had long been suppresing. He opened the top right drawer of his desk and carefully pulled out a white piece of paper that was slightly crumbled at the corners but otherwise in perfect condition.  
This was one of the last things his mother had given him before she passed away. Upon deciding to go to Earth to study his mothers culture she had handed him this list. She had made him promise to complete each of the things written on the list before the end of his first year on Earth.

_"You will never do it if you don't do it before then." She had told him with a smile as she stroked his cheek_.

Another round of laugher stirred Spock out of his thoughts. He stared at the piece of paper one more time. After a moment of thought he turned to his padd and began to type.

...

"Galia, could you please get me some cloth napkins from the trunk?"  
"Yes Number One! Right away."  
Galia rushed out of the kitchen hanging her apron on the hanger next to the door.  
She froze when she saw the car parked a little ways away from the truck. No way!  
"Galia! There you are!' Yelled Sulu as he stepped outside. "Number One is waiting for the napkins. We need to start setting up the tables."  
But Galia was still staring straight ahead, and appeared to ignore everything he was saying.  
"Galia?"  
She turned to face him and let out an excited shriek which caused Sulu to jump backwards.  
"Do you have a camera with you?"  
"What? No, why would I?"  
Galia ignored his question as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Don't you recognize this car?"  
Sulu finally took a moment to look at the car behind Galia. "Is that-"  
"It's Chris Pike's car!" She handed him her phone. "Quick take a picture!"  
"Why would you want a picture with his car?" Sulu asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Why are you asking silly questions instead of taking my picture." Galia replied with a smirk as she threw her hair over her shoulders.  
"Fine." Sulu raised his hands in mock surrender and prepared to take the picture.  
Galia squealed with joy as she stood in front of the car. "Make sure to get my good side!"  
Sulu couldn't fight the blush forming in his cheeks as he snapped the picture.

...

Montgomery Scott woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He got up lazily and kicked the bottles of scotch off to the side.  
He looked at his cell phone and saw that he had 20 text messages. He scrolled through them and tossed his cell phone to the side. They all said the exact same thing. Three words that had no meaning to him.

_'Happy New Year'_

"There is nothin' happy about this day." He muttered to himself as he tossed his phone on to his bed and walked toward the bathroom.  
This day was going to be horrible, but he might as well go get some sandwiches to help ease the pain.

A few doors down, Nyota Uhura was getting ready for what she was sure would be the night that changed her life.

* * *

This fic is mainly going to be about Kirk and Spock. Their story will be the central one, but as you can already tell, I will also cover the stories of the other crew members as well. Please Review? :D


End file.
